


Pain Is So Much Fun

by VeeChaos



Series: Curiosity Killed The Cat [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (well not really but better safe than sorry), Blood, Gen, Oneshot, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeChaos/pseuds/VeeChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a human with his own body Bill still loves pain, but he can forget that he's not invincible anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Is So Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The idea had few stages.  
> Stage one: [textpost on Tumblr. ](http://yo-otsai.tumblr.com/post/99891594280/okay-we-already-know-that-bill-is-pretty-much-a)  
> Stage two: [quick sketch. ](http://yo-otsai.tumblr.com/post/99894651345/honestly-light-in-this-place-is-just-horrible)  
> Stage three: oneshot.
> 
> And I honestly hope it all works becuse I'm posting this via pc tablet .___.

"Hey, Pine Tree, look how pretty my blood is!" With a mild interest the nineteen-year-old looked up from the book he was currently reading to Bill's outstretched hands and could feel his heart stop. The man's whole forearms were covered in deep cuts; blood dripping on the carpet in large crimson droplets. Dipper felt like he's about to faint, his whole body went numb and his head was suddenly completely empty. It wasn't the sight of blood that terrified him so much, it was the fact that Bill was now a mortal and could die now. The boy swallowed with difficulty and tried to calm himself, but his heart decided to work way too fast as if to make up for what it missed earlier, pounding painfully in his chest.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" A wide grin was slowly fading form Bill's face. "You're kind of green."  
  
Dipper stood up from his chair without a word, grabbed Bill by the elbow and dragged him to the bathroom, the other too surprised to resist. Then he turned on the cold water in the shower and brutally shoved the ex-demon under the freezing cold stream. The blonde man squealed piercingly and tried to wiggle out from the strong arms holding him down; his wet yellow t-shirt clung momentarily to his slender chest.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, Pines?! It's cold! Let go of me!"  
  
Dipper didn't reply. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he observed swirls of red go down the drain - at the beginning dark, then lighter and lighter, but still worryingly dark. The cold water was supposed lessen the bleeding. He wasn't sure anymore. The wounds just wouldnt stop bleeding... He could taste the bitter, metallic sting of panic on his tongue. A glance at Bill's face made him realise how much paler he was than usual.  
  
The other man was really mad and he would surely show Dip how much he doesn't appreciate this unexpected shower if he wasn't growing weaker with every second. His breath was getting heavier, like there wasn't enough air, he was starting to sway on his feet. Surprise crossed his face, clearly not sure what was he experiencing. Just how long did he sit, observing the life escaping from his body before he came to show it to Dipper?  
  
Finally Bill's body gave in to the weakness and his knees buckled under him, causing him to land in the shower base with a loud thud and splashing water all over Dipper. Nineteen-year-old cursed under his breath and kneeled by the man. Freezing cold stream was hitting his back and head, but he didn't care, he didn't even notice. He carefully wrapped both of his arms around Bill's dreadfully limp body and tried to lift him back up without slipping on the wet tiles. The man whined quietly into his neck and lightly clenched his fingers on Dipper's shirt.  
  
When he stood up everything went dark before his eyes. He shook his head.  
  
 _Dipper, focus! you're breathing too fast! Calm down! Now!_  
  
With his elbow Dipper turned the tap off and helped a faltering Bill out of the shower cabin to sit on the toilet. After making sure he won't fall, Dip reached for the first towel he could find and wrapped the blonde, shivering man in it. He then turned to the mirror cabinet hanging on the wall behind him to find bandages.  
  
He caught a short glimpse of his own reflection. The sight was quite terrifying. At least for him. He was so pale that he really started to be green, his eyes were dark and his brows were knitted together in concentration. He threw the image out of his mind and started to look through the shelves with shaking hands. Bandages were easy to find, he knew where they were, they were needed disturbingly often, but he would also use something else, something... Oh! Mable's healing ointment! Dipper had no idea what it was made of but it was working miracles. He grabbed the small glass jar with a red cross pasted across the front and turned back to Bill.  
He was sitting, slouched, on the toilet, towel hanging loosely from his shoulders. Blood was slowly flowing down the white skin of his arms to his long, bony fingers and dripping on the floor, creating a small puddle, but with a sigh of relief Dipper noticed it wasn't as bad as earlier. He kneeled before the man and gently wrapped his fingers around his left wrist to lift his arm. Bill looked down at him with half closed eyes, wet bangs of his blond hair stuck to his forehead and right cheek, still hiding his other eye from view, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Hey, Dip, I'm sleepy..." His voice was weak and hoarse, Dipper noticed and bit his lip. He was wondering if the tiredness was caused by the cold or the blood loss. With a heavy heart he realised it was probably the latter.  
  
He took a shaky breath and focused back on Bill's butchered arms. They were cold under his fingers, but still alive and that was what mattered now. He took a bit of the sticky ointment and started to spread it carefully on the angry red wounds. He could hear a quiet hisses of pain above him, but there was no protest at all. Bill must have felt worse than Dipper suspected.  
  
When both of his forearms were covered in the yellowish goo, Dipper started to wrap them gently with bandages - slowly, one strip after another. He was very careful not to re-open any of the cuts. But it was ready. Bill wasn't bleeding anymore. He was going to be fine. Dipper tried to take a deeper breath, but he couldn't. He felt as if something heavy was pressing on his chest. It hurt. It hurt so bad.  
  
He hung his head down, still sitting at Bill's feet.  
  
"D-Dipper?" The boy felt a trembling hand lightly touch his hair. "Dipper, say something." And what would he say? There was nothing to say. There only was suffocating pain in his chest. "Dipper, please."  
  
He finally looked Bill in the face. He couldn't see him properly because of tears welling in his eyes, but he stared anyway. He just stared and stared as the tears traced hot paths down his cheeks.  
  
"Dipper..." There was so much regret and worry in this one word, nothing else was needed to be said.  
  
Dipper pressed his forehead to Bill's knee, his body shaking with sobs. "Just- Just promise me- promise, you'll never do this a-again. Promise me..."  
  
Bill moved his leg so Dipper would lift his head, and slid on the floor beside him. He rested his head on the boy's shoulder and slid his arms tentatively around his waist. Dip turned to him and hugged him tightly, hiding his face in the crook of Bill's neck.  
  
His tears were so warm against Bill's skin.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay. I promise." He whispered and closed his eyes. He was so very, very tired...

**Author's Note:**

> As always big, big thanks to my betas: [Vikkun](http://vikkun.tumblr.com/) and [Mary](http://queerqueentea.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And also [Take](http://unfunnyjester.tumblr.com/), a guy I will always torment with first drafts of my stories C:


End file.
